Desire
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: O que fazer quando o desejo consuma e é preciso uma vez mais? Reita POV - One-shot, leve menção de bondage.


Título: Desire

Shipper: R x R - Reita POV's

Frandom: The GazettE

Gênero: Yaoi, Lemon, One-shot

Classificação: +18

Disclaimer: Não me pertencem.

Nota¹: Menções de Bondage.

Nota²: Primeira fic no estilo, então me perdoem, Reita e Ruki não é meu forte.

Nota³: Enjoy it.

* * *

_**Desire**_

Sim, era exatamente como eu havia pensado que era... Seu corpo desgastado, sua mente nublada mais que seus orbes negros... Ah, doce ilusão minha, tortura saborosa servida em minha própria cama.

- Ruki...

O chamei assim, simplesmente, seu corpo ainda estava suado e tinha ainda as marcas de minhas próprias mãos que o agarraram tão fortemente algumas horas atrás, trazia machas avermelhadas das mordidas e chupadas que ele recebera vindo de minha boca. Provavelmente, ainda me trazia dentro de si, carregando meu prazer vertiginoso.

Ele moveu-se lentamente sobre a cama e me olhou nos olhos. Virou o rosto um pouco mais para mim, enquanto eu me sentava melhor na cama, ainda o olhando.

- Você está bem? – indaguei, olhando-o.

- Hai, Rei-chan... – sorriu leve – Por que pergunta?

- Eu te quero de novo. Agora.

Ruki me olhou, mas sequer teve tempo de me dizer alguma coisa, que era provavelmente o que pretendia me dizer antes de eu beijá-lo furiosamente, com tanta vontade que parecia que nem havíamos nos enroscado pela casa toda, desde a cozinha onde jantávamos até o meu quarto onde estávamos naquele momento.

Ele retribuiu, mas parecia meio inseguro. Suas mãos repousaram-se em minha nuca e eu subi minhas mãos por seus braços até chegar a elas. Entrelacei-as com as minhas e continuei o beijando com intensidade e desejo, tirando suas mãos do local onde elas repousavam anteriormente e segurando-o pelo pulso, sorrindo maniacamente no meio daquele beijo, vendo Ruki retribuir com mais insegurança ainda.

- Que foi?

Perguntei à ele, quebrando nosso beijo e olhando dentro daqueles olhos meio escuros e confusos, se igualando àquela noite; ele me olhou com uma expressão perdida quando segurei seus pulsos e os amarrei com a fronha de meu travesseiro, voltando com meus lábios em seu pescoço branquinho - já que ele havia tirado toda a maquiagem e suas lentes quando tomou banho antes de jantar comigo – e mordendo-o sem piedade. Era algo que eu já havia feito inúmeras vezes naquele única noite, mas não em cansaria daquele pescoço delicioso, fino e delicado que só Ruki pode me oferecer.

- Rei-chan... Por que... assim?

Me perguntou ele, com um sussurro baixinho carregado de um gemido mais baixo ainda pelas mordidas que eu dava em seus corpo, deixando suas mãos amarradas presas em meus pescoço.

- Sempre sonhei em te ter assim, submisso extremamente.

Meus olhos encontraram os seus e pude sentir todos os pelos de seu corpo esquio e pequeno arrepiar-se, como se eu houvesse feito qualquer coisa que pudesse ter elevado o tesão que meu garoto sentia.

Voltamos a trocar um beijo mais calmo dessa vez, havia me esquecido que com Ruki tudo deveria começar assim, lentamente, com direito a todas as preliminares possíveis e impossíveis para que ele se sentisse seguro e relaxado para mais algumas horas de sexo comigo. Aquele beijo era mesmo algo sedutor, porque eu já estava novamente deitado sobre seu corpo, tocando-o com agilidade em todas as zonas fracas do seu corpo.

Depositei-me entre suas pernas e o olhei, quebrando o beijo de forma meio brusca e sorri. Levei minha mão até perto de seus lábios, enquanto a outra ainda estava em suas costas para segurá-lo perto e comodamente.

- Lambe dois pra mim pra eu colocar em você?

O vi fechar os olhos e seus lábios circundarem a ponta dos meus dígitos de forma quente, quase avassaladora. Sua língua molhada e seus lábios quentes, levemente úmidos, foram descendo por toda a extensão deles, me fazendo gemer baixo um pequeno palavrão de exclamação por isso, quase desejando segurar seu rosto e lhe dizer "Repita isso mais pra baixo!", mas estava fora de cogitação.

Senti meus dedos bem úmidos e sorri para ele, agradecendo-o com uma lambida na boca pela ajuda e então me ajeitando novamente entre suas pernas, que encontravam-se abertas na maneira certa para mim.

O beijei novamente, com mais intensidade dessa vez para distraí-lo, sabia que Ruki odiava quando precisa ser preparado assim por mim, mas mesmo assim julgava necessário. Então, adentrei um dedo em seu corpo, ouvindo um grunhido meio irritado de sua parte e, ao colocar o segundo, escutei-o gemer baixo. Os movi friccionando contra sua parede, colocando o máximo para dentro que eu podia sem machucá-lo, estimulando-o a relaxar e sentir prazer novamente. Passei as unhas lentamente, voltando a movê-los com mais força, mas resolvi que era o suficiente. Ruki já estava realmente preparado para mim.

Retirei meus dedos de dentro dele e voltei a segurá-lo pela cintura com força e destreza, sem aperta-lo. Penetrei em seu corpo com calma, devagar, entrando na velocidade que seria melhor para ele não sentir dor com aquela nossa quarta vez na mesma noite.

Me vi estável em seu corpo e comecei a me mover, devagar, até que ele se acostumasse. Até achei que podia logo ter feito ele gritar assim que entrasse, mas seria rispidez demais da minha parte, por isso fiquei ali me movendo conforme Ruki ia aparentando melhoras.

Sentei-me sobre a cama e o puxei junto, o fazendo ficar sentado em meu membro, ao menos daria para ele ter o controle dos movimentos.

- Ruki... me mostra como gosta, vai... Rebola pra mim...

Sussurrei em sua orelha, mordendo-a logo em seguida, depois descendo minha língua até seu lóbulo, lambendo-o e chupando-o, enquanto tinha Ruki movendo-se graciosamente com um rebolado fabuloso sobre meu membro, o analisando cuidadosamente subir e descer deixando alguns gemidos escapar de seus lábios.

Logo, Ruki estava rebolando mais rápido sobre mim, o via subir e descer com mais rapidez, gemendo alto. Levei minha mão até seu membro, passando a unha pela ponta e descendo, com um arranhão leve, até a base, estimulando-o como eu estava sendo estimulado pelo corpo dele. Acariciei seus testículos com desejo, mas fui cuidadoso, queria que ele chegasse ao ápice comigo, e não antes de mim. Ruki gemia com descontrole e fazia aquilo ecoar por dentro da minha casa inteira, certamente os vizinhos já tinham escutado.

- Re-Rei-chan! – Ruki em chamou, agarrando minha cintura com suas pernas – E-eu...

- Ainda não, segure, vamos! – disse autoritário para ele, querendo curtir mais um pouco.

- Não... agüento...!- ele gemeu e se desmanchou em minhas mãos.

O deitei novamente na cama já que ele não teria mais força para se mover, e eu o fiz. Me movi mais um pouco dentro dele, até que me acabei dentro dele, deixando todo o meu prazer esvair-se por dentro daquele frágil corpo todo marcado por ninguém mais do que eu, seu namorado.

Sai de dentro dele, mas nem por isso soltei suas mãos, ainda o queria agarrado a mim, coladinho, sentindo o cheio de sexo que pairava sobre o ambiente do quarto. Fiquei acariciando suas costas até sentir algumas gotas respigarem em meu ombro. Achei que era seu suor, até o momento que olhei em seus olhos e o vi chorar, como uma criança.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntei, soltando a fronha de suas mãos e o deixando me abraçar melhor – O que houve?

- Eu... Não consegui... – ele sussurrou chorando – Eu não fiz como você queria, eu não pude te dar aquilo que você desejava.

- Ruu... Acha que eu ficaria bravo de saber de teve seu orgasmo antes de mim? Claro que não! – sorri, me virando de barriga para cima, o trazendo comigo e deixando-o ficar deitado ali, aninhado. – Muito pelo contrário, fico feliz de saber que chegou lá antes de mim por minha causa.

- Mesmo, Rei-chan?

- Mesmo, Ruki...

- Podemos tentar de novo?

- Quantas vezes for necessário, só com você eu faria amor até meu corpo derreter em chamas... – sussurrei beijando seu nariz – Agora durma, vai... Está cansado. E adorável com essa cara de choro.

- Baka.

- Obrigado, Ruki. – sorri e o vi fechar os olhos enquanto eu fiquei afagando seu cabelo – Te amo, Ruki...

- Te amo, Reita...


End file.
